A Little Piece of Hope
by Kaahthemarshmello
Summary: Sasuke never thought he could find happiness. That was until he returned to the village. With friends who care and a beautiful family, Sasuke is happy. But with light there comes darkness and the Uchihas' are in for a bumpy ride. ON HOLD INDEFINATELY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is a new story I've been working on! It's going to be centered around the Naruto characters and their new families. There are some really odd couples and some completely made up characters. Also most of the characters will be out of character as this story is based off of mine and my sister's version of Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I do however, own any of the made up characters in this story. (Any similarities to any other characters are completely by chance as I did not intend to copy anyone else's characters)**

*****WARNING*****

**This story contains mild language and some nudity. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Sasuke sat at his kitchen table, admiring his reflection in his spoon. 'Damn, I look fine.' He smirked. It was no wonder girls lined up down the block to catch a glimpse of him. He was the male equivalent of Miss Konoha, what with the midnight black hair, the smouldering onyx eyes, the perfect body (not to mention the ass of an Olympian god), and his mysterious personality. He could have had the pick of nearly every female in the entire land of Fire but he chose her. His beautiful wife, Sakura Uchiha; she was the only one for him. He wasn't sure why, perhaps it was her strange bubblegum pink hair, her emerald green eyes, her massive strength, or her amazing personality. Then again, it may have been the fact that she was the only one, besides Naruto, that had complete faith in his choice of returning to the village. Whatever the reason, he was glad to have her. His life would have been the epitome of depressing if she hadn't helped him back up.

Sasuke put his spoon back into his bowl of oatmeal, scooping up a large portion and raising it to his lips. He savoured the warmth and taste of the oatmeal. It tasted like home and smiles and...Sasuke thought a moment, could oatmeal taste like feelings? Feelings, it made him sad. He sure did miss Sakura. She was currently on a trip with her mother. Sasuke sure did despise that Uchiha hating mother of Sakura's. Mrs. Haruno had been trying to keep them apart from the moment he had returned to the village. He remembered that day so well...

flashback

_He had just gotten to the gates when he felt something was off. There were no guards around to stop him from entering. Konoha's defences were down. 'Odd' He thought as he strolled into the ever so quite village. Shock was the first thing he had felt. The entire village was in ruins. Buildings were on fire, blood soaked the grounds. Sasuke drew his sword and scanned the area. He saw nothing but could hear the distant rumble of a fight. He ran in that direction, a mere blur in the shadows. He found the site of the battle quickly and could tell that Konoha was losing. Without thinking, he leapt into battle and helped some younger looking ninja overturn an attack from the left. During the fighting he eventually made it to Naruto's side. Of course Naruto didn't say much but Sasuke had seen the quick look of hope dawn on Naruto's face. Together they fought off the attack. Through the cheering Sakura had managed to get by their sides. She had tears in her beautiful green eyes. _

"_Oh Sasuke, I knew you'd come back." She had whispered before flinging herself into his arms. The remaining fighters stood in shock, just realizing who had helped defeat the enemy. Whispers ran through the crowd, "Uchiha's back". All eyes were on Sasuke as Naruto slung his arm around Sasuke's shoulder._

"_Is this how we treat an ally who has just helped us send them losers packing?" He boomed, clearly irritated by everyone's staring. People looked away in embarrassment. Sasuke stood quiet, wondering what his next move would be. He didn't have to think long before the 5__th__ Hokage, Lady Tsunade, walked up to him. She turned toward the crowd._

"_Tonight we celebrate our victory! Tomorrow we shall mourn the loss of family and rebuild the village!" She announced to the crowd. Everyone began to dissipate. Sasuke was about to make his leave when Tsunade grabbed his arm._

"_Not so fast Uchiha. We have to have a little talk." Sasuke frowned. Tsunade had him shackled like a prisoner and dragged back to her office. He felt like a fool with Naruto walking behind him and snickering. Sakura walked a few paces in front and kept glancing back. He had to admit, she looked stunning. There was something about the way she carried herself that had him thinking she was fierce. The group walked in silence. Once everyone had settled in Tsunade's tiny office, the interrogation began. Sasuke calmly responded to every question they had given. He accepted every punishment they suggested and finally decided he would stay locked in the village, running errands and such. To make sure he tried no funny business, Tsunade put a cap on his chakra reserves. He would have to truly commit to staying in the village if their trust was to return. And from day one of village arrest, Sasuke behaved and did all that was asked of him. _

_He had spent a lot of time catching up with his old team and Sai. He wasn't sure about Sai yet but felt an old connection with the others. He supposed it was around then that he and Sakura began spending more and more time together. Her mother, Mrs. Haruno, didn't trust Sasuke. She would try to pin any negative events on him, and once tried to say Sasuke had tried to seduce her. Sakura had a good laugh at that when Sasuke calmly explained that he had been reaching for the tomatoes when she put her hand there. Naruto wouldn't let him live it down. Sasuke didn't care because he truly cared for Sakura and wasn't going to let some cranky old hag break them up._

end flashback

Sasuke was positive that no matter what crazy charade Sakura mother has tried to pull, Sakura would see through it. They'd been married for a couple years and never once talked of splitting. He had high hopes that they would get through anything. After all, they'd already been through so much. He scooped up another mouthful of oatmeal and was munching contentedly when he heard the crying. The baby monitor lying on the table next to his oatmeal was flashing and the crying sound crackled through the old speakers. He sighed, dropping his spoon back into the bowl. Satoru was up and crying for his breakfast. Sasuke got up and walked to his son's bedroom door. He could hear giggling on the other side of the door. Smiling, Sasuke turned the handle and opened the door. His two year old son sat on his tiny bed holding a stuffed bunny. Satoru smiled at his father and waved his hand.

"Satoru, did you cry to get my attention?" Sasuke asked, knowing full well that was exactly what his son had done.

"No no daddy, I no cry. Miss Bunny cry cause she losed her hat." Satoru said, pointing to the bunny's bare head.

Sasuke smiled at his son. He scooped up his son and carried him downstairs. Satoru wiggled free of his father's grip and ran to his daddy's chair. He climbed up and reached for the oatmeal.

"Hold up kiddo! That's mine! You can have some eggs."

"No I wants daddy's breakfast."

"Sigh, fine but I get to hug your mommy first when she comes home."

"Nope, I is the man of house, I hugs her first." Satoru smirked and held out his tiny arm to show his father the tiny man muscles.

Sasuke laughed. This moment with his son was a little piece of happiness that he almost had given up on. He was glad he chose to come back. And as he and his son argued over who the man of the house was, Sasuke thought nothing of the loss he was about to experience.

* * *

**Isn't sensitive and sweet Sasuke so much better than hateful angst Sasuke? Isn't Satoru such a sweetie? I'll post links to pics of anything important used in this story on my profile so I'll mention any at the end of each chapter.**

**REVIEW =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**please excuse any mistakes...I didn't sleep and haven't looked at this file in a long time. This is a special update for Easter (there will most likely be more updates once I finish school). This is also dedicated to my little sister who loves Satoru...a lot XD**

**I do not own naruto!**

**I do own Satoru! **

* * *

Sakura rolled her eyes as her mother droned on about how much better off Sakura would be without 'that irksome Uchiha'. How long had they been on this topic; four or five years at least. Sakura didn't care though; she had a wonderful husband, a beautiful baby boy and friends that would always support her. How could she ask for better when everything was as close to perfect as it would be? So as her mother continued her little rant, Sakura thought about the two boys waiting for her to come home. No doubt they were arguing about who was better. It was Satoru's favourite topic of discussion. Sakura felt a tad bit homesick.

"And another thing, he doesn't even have a steady job! He's the village's gofer! Sure he has the Uchiha fortune but do you really want your children to grow up thinking that they shouldn't get jobs because they have money? And that fool thinks that all he's got to do is smirk and girls will bend to his every whim! He's conceited, vile, and demoralized!"

Sigh. "Are you finished yet?" Sakura asked as she picked at her toast.

"Ah, yes, I believe I've covered enough for now." Her mother sat back in her sit, a sense of self accomplishment setting in now that she had poured her thoughts into the air.

"Mother, do you love Satoru?" Sakura asked.

"Why of course I do! He's an angel. So cute and innocent and he'll make a wonderful husband." Her mother gushed.

"And he's Sasuke's son, so I think you should give it a rest, Sasuke isn't going anywhere any time soon." Sakura said as she stood up with her plate. Her mother grumbled some incoherent words but said nothing else of the subject.

A frustrated Sasuke ran around the large home he shared with his family. He had a shirt in one hand and pants in the other, Satoru's clothes to be exact. 'Curse that bugger' Sasuke thought as he searched for his nearly naked son. They had been in Satoru's room, searching for the perfect outfit. Satoru had insisted it be professional or as he had put it "pofreashano and manly". He wanted to impress his mother. Sasuke had agreed to help and five minutes later Satoru had peeled in only underwear and socks. Sasuke was shocked by how quick his two year old was and didn't react until Satoru was out of sight. It sure was a good thing that Satoru couldn't reach the oddly high up doorknobs of the doors that lead out of the house.

Sasuke stuck his head in the kitchen. Satoru wasn't in there. 'Where is he?' Sasuke thought. He didn't have to wait long for an answer. He heard music turn on.

"Is that my Bob Seger?" Sasuke questioned, hearing that familiar song. He ran into the living room just in time to see the show.

Satoru slide into the room, wearing Sasuke's dress shirt and a tie. He had a pair of sakura's designer pink sunglasses. Sasuke gasped as Satoru started dancing and singing into the T.V remote.

"Just take them old records off the self. I should a listened to them by myself. Todays moosic ain't gots the same soul. I like that old time wock and woll." Satoru sang, only getting a couple words wrong. Sasuke blinked. Okay so Satoru did not get that from him.

"Daddy, you sing too!" Satoru exclaimed, handing his father the DVD remote. Sasuke sighed and took the remote.

Sakura dug through her purse for her key. She couldn't wait to see her two boys. She stood at the door, a smile growing. She put the key into the lock and turned the key, when she heard the click she opened the door. She walked into the hall way. 'Hmm, I wonder where the boys are at.' Sakura thought. She heard music playing in the living room. Curious, Sakura peeked into the living room.

Sasuke and Satoru were both in the living room, wearing only shirts, socks, and undergarments. They hadn't noticed Sakura and were dancing and singing to Bob Seger's 'old time rock & roll'. Sakura stifled a giggle and went into the kitchen to grab the video camera. She recorded the two boys singing and dancing. Sasuke hit a high note and had a severe voice crack that left Sakura in tears of laughter. Satoru turned around, finally noticing his mother.

"Mommy! You back from Grammy's house." Satoru exclaimed, flinging himself at his mother. Sakura picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Sweetie, where are your clothes?" Sakura asked. Satoru giggled and pointed to his abandoned clothes lying on the floor. Sasuke was completely oblivious to his wife standing in the room and continued singing. As the song ended, Sasuke turned around and looked from Sakura and the camera in her hand. A blush crept across his face.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke, dear, where are your pants?"

"My pants?"

Sakura laughed as Sasuke realized that his pants were flung on the couch. He quickly grabbed them and ran out of the room. Satoru smiled.

"I hug first cause I is the man of the house. Not daddy, me!" Satoru exclaimed proudly.

"That you are sweetie that you are." Sakura whispered to her little boy.

After Sasuke had put his pants back on and Satoru was fully dressed, the tiny Uchiha family went to the market. Sasuke had to assist Takamaki-San with his shopping. It would only be an hour at the most so Sakura had seen it as the perfect opportunity to pick up some fresh produce.

The market was buzzing with shoppers. People of all ages milled around, comparing prices and products. Sasuke spotted the elderly Takamaki-San and kissed Sakura and Satoru.

"I'll catch up with you two later." He said as he made his way through the crowd. Sakura waved and Satoru called out something about alligators.

"Okay Satoru, we have some shopping to do." Sakura announced to her son. Satoru nodded and took her hand. They walked past stalls, heading to Sakura's favourite, 'Dora's Delights'. It sold the freshest of fruits at great prices. She was in the middle of comparing two tomatoes when she sensed trouble. And by trouble she meant the third member of her old team, Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage in-training.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. Satoru stood defensively in front of his mother. Sakura sighed.

"Naruto, where is Hinata?" Sakura asked, finally deciding on a tomato.

"She went to pay for the garbage, I mean vegetables." Naruto replied disgustedly.

"And, who is watching the stroller?" Sakura asked while picking some corn up.

"Why me!" Naruto replied happily. Sakura waited for Naruto to realize that he didn't have the stroller.

"Ahh, Hina's going to kill me if I lose the babies again!" Naruto peeled, leaving his two year old daughter standing awkwardly beside Sakura. Satoru stuck his tongue out at her. She stepped on his foot.

"Oww! Mommy, nata stepped on me!" Satoru exclaimed.

"Nuh uh! He put his foots under my foots!" The Uzumaki child explained. Satoru and Kinata started arguing. Sakura sighed again.

About ten minutes later Naruto realized that his daughter was missing.

"Sakura, have you seen Kinata?" Naruto asked as he rushed over. His stroller was out of control and knocked over a couple of children. The parents protested but Naruto waved them off, claiming that he was adding character to the kids. Nothing he said every really made sense so the parents dropped the subject.

Kinata waved to her father and after another little kick at Satoru, she skipped off happily to her dad.

"Nata smells like fish sticks!" Satoru exclaimed as the Uzumakis disappeared from sight. Sakura smiled and took Satoru's hand.

"Let's go pay for this stuff and go find daddy." Sakura suggested. Satoru nodded and followed his mother.

Once they had paid for everything, Sasuke had returned. He gave them each a big hug.

"Well, now that everything is done, let's go home and make some dinner." Sasuke announced, grabbing the bags of food. Sakura walked arm and arm with Sasuke as young Satoru skipped happily in front of them.

* * *

Reviews are welcome! :)


End file.
